Almighty Magic
The power to use almighty magic. Magical version of Omnipotence. Ultimate variation of Omni-Magic. Opposite to Almighty Science. Also Called *Absolute Magic *Omnipotent Magic *Primordial Magic *Total Magic *True Magic Capabilities User can use the truest and most powerful form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no needs for any justification as to why you can do something or how you can do it. Magic for the most part is about feeling and gaining power from your emotions. This is why magic is the polar opposite to science. While almighty science manipulators need to understand to control their vast powers, almighty magic users do not possess that limitation, they are simply able to do. This does not mean that almighty magic users cannot be omniscient but for the most part their emotional state won't change as much as a science manipulators even when they possess vast knowledge. Despite their great power and knowledge most almighty magic users will still possess noticeably human emotions like anger and joy or the need to be entertained, some may even become the embodiment of all magic, some may even become the embodiment of the universe they are in. Regardless, the only real explanation you will ever get to how these users are able to do such amazing things is just "because its magic". Applications *Absolute Existence *Divine Magic *Meta-Concept Manipulation *Metapotence *Miracle Performing *Omni-Magic *Omnificence *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Manipulation **Self Origin Manipulation *Rule Transcendence **Magic Transcendence *Magic Lordship *Totality Manipulation Associations *Absolute Wish *Existence Manipulation *Magic Embodiment *Magic Unification *Mystic Derivation *Omnipotence *Omniscience *Universal Force Physiology Limitation *Cannot over power true Omnipotence. Known Users *Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) *Heka (Egyptian Mythology) *Isis (Egyptian Mythology) *Frejya (Norse Mythology) *Odin (Norse Mythology) *Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) *Creator (The Wheel of Time) *Akasha (Nasuverse) *Zeref (Fairy Tail); via Fairy Heart *Mavis Vermilion (Fairy Tail) *72 Djinns (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) Known Magics *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) *Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart (Fairy Tail) *Giga Slave (Slayers) *The Astral Grid (Sorcerer Hunters) Gallery Isis.jpg|Isis (Egyptian Mythology) became one of the most important and powerful deities of the Egyptian Pantheon because of her magical skills. Magic is central to the entire mythology of Isis, arguably more so than any other Egyptian deity. Rangda H.png|Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) is a witch with all-powerful level of magic. Sinbad's_Djinn.png|Solomon's 72 Djinn (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) have absolute mastery over their individual types of magic, allowing them to perform tremendous feats of magic that not even Magi could perform. Frejya.jpg|Frejya (Norse Mythology) is one of the most powerful magic users among the Norse Gods, the divine priestess of sacrificial offerings and Freyja was the one who introduced the practice of seiðr to the Æsir, previously only practiced by the Vanir. Zeref time and space.png|After absorbing the Fairy Heart, Zeref (Fairy Tail) gained absolute and infinite magical power, able to transcend the boundaries of regular magic to perform space-time manipulation. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Rare power